The Pairing Hat
by Ambur
Summary: This is a story which was abandoned a couple years ago. I received permission from the author to continue the story. It is a very interesting take on the aftermath of the was with Voldemort and the dwindling wizarding population along with the drastic measures the Ministry has decided to take to try and rectify the situation.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Pairing Hat

Author: Amboo1979

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money from this.

Beta: Rammy2010 (and if you see any mistakes, it's not her fault, I was in a hurry when I made the corrections she suggested. I may have missed something.

Author's notes: This is a story that was originally done by an author named Elidally82. I came across it at the Granger Enchanted site and fell in love. It wasn't finished so I emailed her and asked her if she would let me finish her story and she gave me permission to do so. I LOVE this story, loved her plot, and loved her writing and her characterization. I hope that I do it justice. I have changed a couple things to suit my plans for the continuation of the story. I also changed around the chapters that she had already written just to change it up a bit.

**If you enjoy, PLEASE review…they are like my bread and butter.**

Chapter one

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts," greeted Albus Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily as he looked across the crowds of young faces. "Before we begin the sorting ceremony for our first years, I would like to remind you all that the third floor is strictly forbidden to students and all access to the Dark forest is prohibited to all students." The aging wizard nodded his head in agreement with his own words and continued. "I would also like all sixth and seventh year students to stay behind after the welcoming dinner. The rest of you may go on up to your respective dormitories."

As soon as the headmaster finished his speech, the Great Hall was instantly whispering. Hermione Granger sat quietly pondering the head master's request. She thought it odd as he had never requested such a thing before. She wondered with much trepidation if perhaps he was going to announce that there would be a winter ball for the 6th and 7th year students, but she thought that unlikely as he would probably just leave it to the prefects to deliver the news.

"Why aren't you eating Mione?" Ron asked with his mouth full of ham.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald, how many times must I tell you not to chew with your mouth open, now close it!" She huffed.

Ron glanced at Harry and both boys rolled their eyes. "Wonder what the old man is going on about?" Seamus asked to no one in particular.

Neville Longbottom spared him a quick glance and shrugged just as quickly as his nose was stuck in a herbology book. After the sorting ceremony and a fabulous meal, by the request of Dumbledore, the only students who remained were sixth and seventh years.

"The reason I asked you to stay behind this evening will be answered shortly. First of all, I presume you are all aware of the tremendous loss of lives that took place due to the Great Wizarding War. There is a vast decrease in numbers of the wizarding world here in England as well as other parts of the world." More murmurs followed. "It took much effort and research to find a plausible answer for this unfortunate problem." Dumbledore turned to his fellow colleagues and said, "Professor Snape will explain this more explicitly since this is his area of expertise."

Not wasting any time, the potions master arose from his respected seat and asked the students, "Do any of you know anything about DNA?" Without even bothering to look out over the crowd of students or waiting for anyone to attempt to answer, he called out, "Miss Granger?"

"DNA is nucleic acid containing the genetic blue prints of all living organisms. It was discovered by muggles." Hermione couldn't help herself with that last bit of information.

"Thank you Miss. Granger," he growled. "DNA makes protein and protein is what the body uses to control the function and structure of all cells that make up the body. Each set of genes codes for one protein and it is the genes which carry different characteristics or traits of an organism such as hair or eye color."

"You asked us to stay late to discuss some insignificant and useless muggle lesson?" Draco Malfoy interrupted from somewhere in the middle of the slytherin table.

"I would appreciate it Mr. Malfoy if you would let me finish before I am forced to take points from my own house. "Snape snapped glaring at his table.

Fuming in his seat, all Draco could do was nod.

"Now," Snape continued. "DNA for magical folk is a bit complex. The reason of the decrease in our population, besides the death of so many from the recent war, is the number of rising squibs that are born to wizarding families. After years of research and testing, we have come to the conclusion that most of us are not properly paired. I will not bore you all with the details of what that means in particular."

Murmurs of outrage flooded the Great Hall predominantly from the slytherin table. It was not hard to guess at what Snape was suggesting.

"If you are all quite finished then I will continue." Snape's cold gaze travelled across the Great Hall and within seconds all were silent again. "There are a few families however that have been fortunate enough to have found biologically compatible mates. Take the Weasley family for example." There was no need to explain who or what the Weasley family was. Their red hair was known all too well throughout the Wizarding world. "Arthur and Molly Weasley have been blessed with not one, but seven children." Snape looked at the Gryffindor table where a red faced Ginny Weasley and a bored looking Ron Weasley sat. "It will be a very long time before their family line is extinct if it ever is."

"Most of you have at least one sibling, but many of you do not." Snape looked pointedly at Draco and Blaise. "Those of you who fall under this category are at greater risk in your family line dying out with you if not properly paired with someone compatible to you for a life partner." Snape turned back to the head master who in turn nodded.

The headmaster stood up and clapped his hands together once. Instantly a stool with a hat appeared. The hat looked nothing like the sorting hat that the students were used to seeing. This hat was very elegant and feminine.

"This is a pairing hat. This hat has not been used in a very long time. The difference between the magic of this hat and the magic of the sorting hat is that the pairing hat will only be placed on the head of the female sixth and seventh years. Once positioned on the girl's head it will give the name of the boy and the house for which the girl is most suited for. It is possible it may be the same house or one different."

"This is an outrage!" Two female voices in unison cried out. The fiery eyes of a raven haired slytherin met the chocolate brown gaze of her outspoken counterpart in Gryffindor. Pansy Parkinson took it a step further before Hermione could. "How can you expect us to agree to such nonsense? We aren't living in the dark ages. Women have the right to make their own choices nowadays you know." Pansy looked over at Hermione in a rarely seen episode of comradeship. Hermione nodded her agreement to Pansy before crossing her arms over her chest and turning a hard stare at the head master.

Snape rolled his eyes as he stood. "Thank you Miss. Parkinson, for being the first volunteer." He growled at her with his disapproval of her behavior. "And ten points from Slytherin for your little outburst. "He snapped. He could not believe the audacity of his house. When Pansy made no move to obey, her head of house threatened her. "Now, Miss Parkinson, or there will be more points deducted from Slytherin."

Pansy stumbled forward when Draco stood, grabbed her arm and jerked her forward. She turned around to look at him clearly shocked that he would not side with her, but he merely pushed her more gently towards the stool. "It'll be alright Pans. This is just a bit of fun."

Pansy spared a quick glance at Hermione. Hermione raised her chin high and smiled at Pansy. Pansy gave the girl a quick nod and also raised her chin high and walked down the aisle to the pairing hat. Once she reached the stool she swallowed hard and balked slightly. Dumbledore smiled warmly at her and patted her arm gently trying to reassure her. Dumbledore then picked the hat up from the stool and held a scroll in his other hand. He gestured for Pansy to sit. Pansy looked up at the head master and he noticed she looked more pale that usual. "Do not trouble yourself so child, all will be well."

"Before we begin, I would like all of the girls in the room to stand up and come forward just like the first years this evening. Please stand in front of the stool and wait to be called upon." All girls moved forward except Hermione Granger who stood staring at Dumbledore with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Miss. Granger," Snape barked. "You are not exempt from this, even if you are this year's head girl. I am sure that your name will indeed be called upon."

Ignoring the potion master, Hermione addressed the head master. "Professor Dumbledore, after being paired into the houses with our supposed compatible mates, is it our choice to carry out the pairing hat's prediction?"

All eyes went to Dumbledore, many of the girls visibly shaken and upset by the turn of events. Dumbledore smiled gently at the girls. "Not while you are in school Miss. Granger. However once you are away from Hogwarts and should you decide that you and your respective mate are not compatible then by all means go your separate ways. The choice is completely yours to make." Dumbledore pushed his glasses farther up his nose and looked pointedly at Hermione. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he spoke. "But as long as you are residing in this school, you will be expected to reside with your possible partner in your new house. Now please Miss. Granger, if you would take your place in line."

Hermione nodded and moved forward stopping when she noticed the horrified expression on Millicent Bulstrode's face. The tall Slytherin was staring wide eyed at her friend Pansy pointing to her own tie. "Look at your tie." She mouthed to Pansy.

Skeptically Pansy looked down to her own tie and gasped. The colors of her tie were no longer silver and green, but gold and red. Pansy's eyes instinctively shot to the Gryffindor table. Her heart beat faster and faster while her breaths came in short, shallow pants. A second after the change of her attire the Paring hat sand, "GRYFFINDOR, PANSY WEASLEY!"

Another gasp filled the hall. Dumbledore picked up the hat from Pansy's head. "Now Miss Parkinson, please join Ronald Weasley at the Gryffindor table."

Pansy nodded as she moved slowly to the table almost in a daze. Professor McGonagall squeezed her arm gently as she passed trying to comfort the girl. "Welcome to Gryffindor." She said proudly. Pansy moved towards the only boy with fire engine red hair in the entire school and without a word or a glance sat down in Hermione's seat between Ron and Harry. Ron glared angrily at Pansy while Harry had a rather pained expression. He awkwardly patted pansy's shoulder and gave her a small smile when she glanced at him.

"Millicent Bulstrode," called Dumbledore to the next girl from the scroll.

A second later the hat was placed and at another change of attire, the hat screeched, "HUFFLEPUFF, MILLICENT FINCH-FLECTHLEY!"

And so it went on…

"Hannah Abbott."

"RAVENCLAW, HANNAH BOOT!"

"Lavender Brown."

"GRYFFINDOR, LAVENDER LONGBOTTOM!"

"Luna Lovegood"

"GRYFFINDOR, LUNA POTTER!"

Dumbledore was getting close to the end of the list. Only three girls remained.

"Ginerva Weasley."

Nodding to Hermione for support and solidarity, mustering the famous Gryffindor courage, Ginny made her way to the Pairing hat. The hat had barely touched the girl's head when the color of her tie began to change colors. Ginny looked at Hermione who looked horrified as she watched the red and gold fade to silver and green.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat sang out. "GINERVA ZABINI!"

At that moment Ginny felt as if she would faint. She swooned ever so slightly and Dumbledore steadied her with a gentle hold on her arm. She looked into the head master's eyes with unshed tears. Dumbledore smiled kindly and squeezed her hand. Ginny swallowed hard and looked once more to Hermione and then to her brother whose face was a red as his hair. She slowly made her way towards the Slytherin table.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Professor Snape said surprisingly gently. "Please take your seat beside Blaise Zabini."

Ginny nodded and tried to locate Blaise. A scant second later, a raven haired boy with piercing indigo eyes stood up. With another nod, Ginny walked to the center of the slytherin table and sat on Blaise's right side. Draco sat to Blaise's left.

"Patil Pavritti"

"RAVENCLAW, PATIL WOODSON!"

Draco Malfoy and Blaise barely acknowledged that names were still being called. They both were intent on their own conversation. Ginny had noticed while occasionally watching both Malfoy and Blaise, neither of them seemed to care what was going on around them. In fact out of all the students in the Great hall, they were the only two who seemed that way. Both Blaise and Draco had stopped their chatter only twice and that was when Pansy was paired with Ron and when Blaise heard his own name called.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Dumbledore call the last name on the scroll. "Hermione Granger."

The entire hall went silent. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Ginny made a quick scan of the room and noticed only three boys had not been paired, all three from Slytherin. Ginny got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she noticed how Draco stared at Hermione with that insufferable smirk on his face. She noticed that Blaise grinned at him as if they had some secret joke.

"I wonder what poor soul will be paired with the mudblood." Draco said to Blaise under his breath. Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to watch Hermione.

Head held high, Hermione sat on the stool and waited for her fate. Just as it was with Ginny the hat did not even touch her head before her tie changed from gold and red to silver and green. The pairing hat screeched excitedly.

"SLYTHERIN, HERMIONE MALFOY!"

The entire hall gasped in unison, to think that the Princess of Gryffindor, the Queen of the Golden Trio would be paired up with the Prince of Slytherin.

Hermione looked around in shock as if to be waiting for someone to tell her that this was all a big joke. Even the professors looked shocked except for Snape who actually looked rather pleased.

"Hermione, if you would please join Draco Malfoy." The head master's voice was soft and gentle.

Hermione stared at him. "Head master I can't…I can't possibly…please…"

"Hermione it will be alright. Please join Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore repeated.

Hermione felt numb. She wanted to run away screaming and hide as a small child would hide. She could feel Ron and Harry staring at her and she slowly made eye contact. Harry and Seamus had a hold Ron keeping him from rushing forward to her. Hermione's gaze fell to Pansy who gave her a small smile.

Hermione swallowed hard and raised her head. She squared her shoulders and walked proudly to the middle of the slytherin table.

Draco thought at that moment Hermione truly did look like a princess…_his princess._


	2. Chapter 2

The Pairing Hat- Chapter Two

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

**THANK YOU to my betas Rammy2010, WebOfSmiles, and Falling without a Care**

Author's notes: This story is the idea of author Elidally82 who graciously is allowing me to finish this story for her. This story was just too awesome not to finish. I've changed a few things around to fit the direction I am taking it in.

**REVIEWS PLEASE…they keep me going**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Adjusting to a new house was never easy. After the shock of being paired, all of the female students had to move immediately to their new houses. They were given no time to get used to the idea of changing houses, classmates, and friends. Many girls were rightly devastated and frightened, not knowing what to expect from the boys that they were partnered with. Hermione had gallantly made the argument that the girls should be allowed to stay in their original houses and just spend time with their prospective mates after classes, but Dumbledore felt it was better for the girls to reside in the houses with the boys, so that those who were opposed to the matches could not ignore the pairing. The girls would of course live in the female dormitories, but share the common room with their perspective house. If the couples developed feelings for one another and felt that the match was indeed good, then the couple would be allowed to share a dormitory with parental permission.

Once allowed to leave the Great Hall to begin packing, Ginny and Hermione quickly left their "mates" and caught up with Ron and Harry. Unsurprisingly the two Gryffindor boys were waiting for the girls outside of the Great Hall.

Ron was pacing, waving his hands wildly in the air as he spoke, "Can you believe this rubbish?" Ron whispered in a burst of anger. "Me, paired with that pug-faced Slytherin witch!" He turned his head to the side to sneer at his supposed mate. Ginny and Hermione spared Pansy a quick glance before Hermione's hands flew to her hips.

"Ronald! Keep your voice down and don't be cruel!" She snapped.

Pansy did not show any outward reaction to the turmoil she felt inside. Years of growing up in a proper pure blood home made her control her temper and keep her features schooled. She leaned against the stone wall across the hall from her intended, with her hands folding across her chest.

"Calm down Ron." Harry said quietly. "It's not that bad of a match. Pansy is a pretty girl."

"Not that bad?" Ron's face reddened. "Yeah, maybe for you two." He pointed at Harry's hand that held gently to Luna's.

"Ron is right," Ginny agreed tartly. "You and Luna have been together since your fifth year unlike Ron, Hermione, and I who all have to suffer Slytherins."

Ginny's hands clenched into tiny fists and she whirled around of her brother. "And you Ron! Even though you are with Pansy, you still get to stay in your dormitory. Hermione and I will have to move to the snake pit!"

"This has to be illegal. Maybe I could owl the ministry or something." Hermione said nervously at the thought of residing in the snake pit. "Maybe it won't come to that. Malfoy won't stand for it! I am a mudblood after all."

Ginny's face brightened. "Yes…yes…and I'm a blood traitor. Zabini won't want me."

* * *

Across the hall Draco and Blaise reached Pansy. "You finally got your wish, Pans." Draco said matter of factly. When she did not respond both Draco and Blaise touched her arm gently.

"This is what you wanted right?" Blaise asked. "To have the weasel king all to yourself?"

Pansy looked up then and the two boys were surprised to see her eyes shimmering with tears. "But I wanted to have a choice." She said softly. "He hates me…they all do and I'll be left all alone to survive the rest of the year surrounded by the enemy."

Draco and Blaise glanced at one another. "You still have a choice, Pans." Blaise continued. "If you can't stand the weasel at the end of the year you don't have to stay with him. And you still have us to protect you."

"If anyone of those bloody twats from Gryffindor tries to hurt you, just tell us and we'll take care of it for you." Draco finished.

Pansy smiled sadly. "He doesn't want me and he never will." She said softly before turning away.

Draco frowned as he watched her walk away. "Girls, they're so sensitive. She's been bloody pining away from him for over two years now and when she finally has him all to herself, she just gives up and walks away."

Blaise shrugged watching Pansy disappear into the crowd before turning back to look at Draco. The Italian's face lit into a broad grin. "She's not the only one whose been pining away."

Draco smiled at his friend. Blaise, always so damn astute. Draco had wanted Hermione since the third years if he was honest with himself, maybe even before that. All the fights that he had started over the years were nothing more than a ploy to get her attention. She would never even look at him if it weren't for that. Harry and Ron never let anyone get near her and she was rarely alone, most of the time flanked safely in between Potty and the weasel. Many of the fights Draco started with Hermione were due to his pent up sexual frustration and Pansy wouldn't let him touch her anymore, not since she fell for the weasel.

Hermione was always untouchable. She was the forbidden fruit of Hogwarts and probably the fantasy of almost every boy in the school and now thanks to the Pairing hat, she was ripe for the taking.

"Come along, Harry," Luna said in that soft sing song voice of hers. "It's already late and we all have classes tomorrow."

"NO!" Hermione said louder than she meant too grabbing Harry and Ron's hand. "I'm sorry, but I'm so nervous. I'm actually a little frightened. Malfoy is so…"

"…Tired and anxious to get to bed at the moment." A voice from behind the golden trio, Luna, and Ginny came. The five friends turned to see Draco and Blaise sneering at them. "So if the five of you are finished with your insignificant chatter, I'd like to escort my new "mate" to her knew residence."

"After you, red." Blaise said to Ginny with an exaggerated bow.

"It's Ginerva or Weasley to you Zabini!" The girl snapped not amused by his gesture in the slightest. Ginny flinched slightly when Blaise straightened up and leered at her.

"I'll call you whatever I like, Red." Blaise smirked.

"This is ridiculous Malfoy," Hermione began barely visible behind Ron and Harry who instinctively had stood in front of her when they heard Draco's voice. "You don't expect me to move into the dungeons with you? You can't tell me that you are alright with this farce." She insisted trying to push past Harry who refused to move.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Zabini. Are you alright with sharing your common room with a blood traitor?" She asked as her brother continued to pull her behind him with Hermione.

"Honestly, Harry, move!" Hermione snapped. "I'm not helpless, you know!" She tried to shove past him again but Harry would not move.

Blaise and Draco looked at one another and smiled in amusement.

"No, mudblood," Draco spat. "You won't be in the dungeons, but in the head dormitory with me."

" . . ." Harry hissed dangerously.

"You watch the way you talk to MY Hermione." Ron hissed stepping towards Malfoy, no doubt trying to intimidate the Slytherin.

Draco let out a snort of laughter before becoming deadly serious. His cold silver grey eyes pierced through the red haired boy. Ron unconsciously took a step back. "You mean MY Hermione, Weasley."

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Harry interjected and took a step towards Malfoy, not intimidated by the blonde wizard in the least. "You don't want this ridiculous union to occur anymore than the rest of us."

"Do not presume to know me, Potter." Draco snarled in anger. "You have no idea how I feel." Without warning Draco stepped forward and grabbed Hermione's wrist and jerked her through the hole that Harry and Ron had made inadvertently. Draco yanked her so hard that she crashed into his chest.

"Let go of me!" Hermione demanded. His arrogance and audacity made her shiver and only fueled her anger more. "Malfoy, let me go this instant!" She shrieked so loudly several students passing by stopped and looked over before moving on slowly.

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes bored with the entire thing. His eyes met Ginny's and he winked at her. Her eyes narrowed and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Let go of Mione before you hurt her." Ron demanded.

"I would never hurt her, Weasley." The blonde wizard snapped before bending his head so his frigid mercury eyes looked into her wide chocolate brown ones. "If you are quite finished embarrassing me…" He growled out lowly at her, tightening his grip on her small wrist. "Then I would suggest that we take this conversation to our private quarters."

"How dare you?" Hermione said haughtily with her chin held high. "You let go of me this instant, Malfoy, or I'll be forced to report your high handedness to the head of house."

Draco smirked. "Since your head of house is Professor Snape," he grinned mischievously," And my godfather, whose side do you think he'll support. Besides he was one of the main proponents for the Pairing hat."

Draco smirked at Harry and Ron before he began to pull Hermione down the hall. She was jerked back by Harry. Draco turned around and growled, but stopped when he was met by Harry's wand pointed directly between his eyes.

Ron stepped forward and glared at the Slytherin. "So help me, Malfoy, if you hurt Mione…"

"She is no longer your concern Weasel. Nor is she yours Potter, so be a good little twit and put down your wand and release MY girl."

"Why you little…" Ron was in the process of taking out his own wand when Professor Snape interrupted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley, for enticing a fellow student into a fight." Snape's gaze fell to Harry. The potion's master eyebrow quirked when he realized that Harry had yet to lower his wand.

"Another 20 points, Mr. Potter, for threatening a student and I suggest you put your wand down before it becomes 100 points. That is a deficit that even you cannot come back from, I should think."

Harry slowly lowered his wand. He felt a small warm hand slid into his and he looked down and saw Luna. He had forgotten that she was even there with everything that was happening.

"Come back to the common room Harry and we will have some pudding."

Snape rolled his eyes at the small pale girl and turned to Draco. "IS there a problem Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco grinned widely and grabbed Hermione's wrist again jerking her against him. She yelped when she made contact to his chest and Snape of course ignored her discomfort.

"Excellent, then I suggest you show the Head girl to her new quarters."

"I will not bloody well go anywhere with this high handed git! I am not some doll to be jerked around and…" Her voice became a shriek when Draco leaned down and lifted her over his shoulder.

"DRACO MALFOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

The hallway filled with snickers from students passing by while Blaise was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"Oi!" Harry and Ron cried together.

"Professor Snape are you going to allow him to do this?" Harry demanded.

Snape's lip quirked as he shook his head at Draco. Draco shrugged and turned walking down the hall with Hermione pounding on his back with her tiny fists screaming indigently as they went.

Blaise stood back up from leaning over laughing and wiped his eyes. "Come on, Red." He said grabbing her hand.

Ginny glared and pulled it back. Blaise's lip quirked and he took a step towards her. "You have two choices here, sweetheart. You can come on your own two feet or not, it makes little difference to me."

Ginny's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. Begrudgingly she moved passed him and began walking towards the dungeons with only a quick nod of goodnight to Harry and Ron.

Satisfied that all was well, Snape moved on. Blaise turned and started to follow after Ginny, but paused and looked back at the two boys and the small girl. "It was just a bit of fun Potter, Weasley, lighten up. Your precious princess and your sister will be quite safe with us, I assure you. Also, another thing to keep in mind, Draco and I care for Pansy and we won't have her mistreated anymore than you would Hermione or Ginny."

With that, the Italian gave Harry and Ron a curt nod before smiling at Luna. She beamed back at him as he turned and followed after Ginny.

Hermione continued to beat her small fists against Draco's back as he strode quickly towards their rooms. He was becoming annoyed with her squirming and shrieking.

"Hey Draco, can't you do a better job of handling your woman?" Marcus Flint said as he passed Draco is the hall with three other Slytherin boys, all of whom were smirking and laughing.

"Granger…"Draco hissed. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and be still!"

"How dare you tell me to shut up you…you…bastard! You're the one…" Her voice was cut off by her shriek when Draco brought his hand down hard on her upturned bottom.

Flint stopped dead in his tracks staring wide eyed before bursting into perils of laughter. The other Slytherins stopped to see what Flint was laughing about. He was laughing so hard that all he could so was point.

Hermione was mortified and even angrier. She dug her nails into his scalp and jerked his hair.

"Ouch shit Granger!" Malfoy snapped bringing his hand down even harder on her bottom in four successive smacks. The cracks echoed of the walls of the hallway.

"Owe! Stop that!" Hermione cried fighting tears.

The other boys joined Marcus in howls of laughter.

Draco bent and let Hermione down but before she could move away, he grabbed her upper arms. "If you would like to attempt to refrain from acting like a child and walk on your own to our room that is fine, but if you continue to act in this manner I will turn you over my knee right now. How long do you think it would take Marcus and his flunkies to spread it all through the school that the brains of the Golden trio got her delicious little ass spanked by the big bad Slytherin prince?"

Hermione glared daggers at Malfoy. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. Draco rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand and dragged her on. They both walked in silence for awhile before she spoke.

"Why?" She asked softly.

He stopped and regarded her. "Why what?"

"Why aren't you upset about what happened? You should be as appalled as I am."

Draco didn't answer her, but pulled her little farther before stopping at a painting of a green scaly fire breathing dragon. Mumbling a password under his breath, the door swung open and he pulled the small witch inside.

"Well?" She demanded again. "What's in this for you?"

Hermione barely had time to blink before she found herself pinned against the wall, her wrists on either side of her head and held in place by Draco's body pressed hard against hers.

As slowly as he could, so as not to frighten his little lioness, Draco lowered his head so that his mouth was nearly touching her trembling one.

"Malfoy…" She whispered softly.

"Shhh princess, don't be afraid." His lips barely brushed hers before he answered her prior question. "This is what's in it for me love." He sighed into her mouth before crushing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Pairing Hat, Chapter Three

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Betas: Rammy2010, WebofSmiles, Falling Without A Care…thanks for your help guys!**

**Author's notes: **This chapter is where I really start to deviate from the original. I have kept a couple things the same as the original, but I'm taking this story in a new direction. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Draco could not help the frustrated groan that erupted from his throat when he felt the sharp tip of Hermione's wand press, to the point of pain, against the curve of his neck.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered. "If you do not remove yourself from my person, I assure you that you'll find some of its parts…" at this, her eyes travelled down his body and rested on the unmistakable bulge behind his Slytherin robes, "missing."

Taking one step back and then another, Draco did as Hermione requested, hands up in mock surrender.

Her wand did not waver as she watched him with skeptical eyes. "What in Merlin's name was that about?" She did not wait for him to answer, whispering, "Finite Incantatem."

"What?" Draco began confused before realization donned on him. "You think I'm under some spell?"

"Of course you are." She snapped. "No be quiet while I try to figure this out and help you, so we can both move on from this fiasco."

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "Why on earth would you think I'm under a spell?"

"What else do you expect me to think? You would never have kissed me if someone hadn't tampered with that brain of yours." She said as she began to pace. "Alright Malfoy, out with it. Who would do something like this to you? Blaise, as a joke? Perhaps a Ravenclaw…you are always making terrible fun of their Quiddich team. Maybe…"

Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up Hermione. I assure you that I have all of my faculties. Now, put down the wand and let's discuss this, shall we?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she eyed him shrewdly. He called her by her first name, he had never called her by her first name. Her suspicions grew even more. "I think not!"

Malfoy groaned in exasperation. Of course he understood why she didn't trust him. He had done his best to make her life miserable for the past several years, but it wasn't for the reasons she had thought. The little witch would never even look his way if he wasn't a complete ass to her. She was always surrounded by her watch dogs, so he could never approach her to talk to her even if he had wanted too. Draco knew he needed a distraction to get her wand from her, and then he could try and talk to her. He had grown up in a home where it was expected of him to not only have knowledge of, but also be efficient with dark magic. He knew more dark spells than she could ever even fathom, but he was no fool. Hermione was a powerful witch, just like Potter. She could hurt him if she wanted too. Draco knew that, but he also knew that was not her nature. She was kind, gentle, just, and everything that he was not. These were only a few of the many reasons that he admired her and held such affection for her.

If he could only get that blasted wand from her, he could easily overpower her, hold her down, and prove to her that he was under no spell.

"If you don't want to try and figure out who has crossed the wires in your brain that's your issues Malfoy. I am tired after today's farce, so where do I sleep?" She snapped.

Draco became annoyed at her harsh manner, so he decided to have a bit of fun at his bold little witch's expense.

"In my bed, tied and spread like an eagle, if I had my way." He could not help but smirk at the fire in her eyes. Defiantly, Hermione raised her wand another notch, this time aiming between his eyes. "For the time being, "Draco began slowly, "You will be sleeping in that chamber." He pointed to the room behind his left shoulder.

Hermione carefully circled the Slytherin still holding him at wand point. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you had better snap out of it. You know this whole sorting hat thing is as ridiculous as I do. The way you are acting is not healthy or acceptable." Hermione's face twisted into a cold grin, "Just think what daddy dearest might say when learns that you have trod in muddy waters."

Draco's face became a mixture of anger and coldness. "You are forgetting, Hermione," He smirked when he saw her flinch at his use of her name, "that I am the only heir to the Malfoy fortress, wealth, and power. My parents made sure that I always got what I wanted." He took a step towards her. He was impressed when she didn't flinch. "My father knows how I feel about you. He has always known how I feel about you. He will not stand in my way should I decide to keep you. "He said seriously.

"Keep me!" The small witch screeched. The slight hesitation was all Draco needed. He lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, tearing her wand from her hand.

She immediately attacked, her free hand scratching his cheek. He hissed in pain and released her wrist. Her small fists went flying. She began pounding on his chest and arms. "How dare you!" She roared in outrage. "I am not a toy! I do not belong to you or anyone! I am my own person and make my own decisions."

Draco rolled his eyes at her indignation and easily over powered her. He grabbed her wrists and jerked her towards the couch, shoving her backwards onto it before pinning her body underneath his.

"No you don't belong to me, not yet anyway." Draco said in a bored tone as she struggled underneath him in a futile effort to break free. It did not take long for her to still from exhaustion.

"Are you finished Hermione?" He grinned down at her. "You are acting like a petulant child."

"How dare you…" She shrieked before he covered her mouth with his hand. He grimaced in pain from the shrillness in her voice. "Alright Hermione, I was just having a bit of fun. I am fully aware that you are not a toy. I do however want you to be fully aware that I intend on carrying out the Pairing Hat's predictions."

He could not make out what she was saying under his hand, but he knew from the wideness of her eyes that she was shocked. He continued, "It must have known my preference. It must have known who I wanted…who I have wanted for so long…" His voice trailed off as if he was speaking more to himself.

He looked down at her once again and did not like the fear he saw in her eyes. He removed his hand. "Look I'm sorry okay, but you wouldn't listen to me. You've been screeching at me since we left the Great Hall. I'm not under a spell Granger, I like you. I really do, okay. I am happy with the Pairing Hat's choice."

Hermione glared at him. "You mean to tell me that you are serious. You really want us to, what, marry someday?"

"Of course," He said matter of factly. "It is a good match. You are the brightest witch of our age. You're intelligence in refreshing and your wit is as sharp as mine. You have a passionate spirit. We would be perfect together. If you'd just give me a chance to make up for the past few years and try to get to know me, you would see this might not be as bad as you think."

He sat up and let her go. She scooted away from him and eyed him warily. "Look Granger, I intend to make you mine. Malfoy men are very protective and obsessive of what belongs to them." He held up his hand when she started to speak. "This isn't a bad deal Hermione as you will be provided for and cared for. If you let me, I will love you and do everything I can to make you happy."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Before she could speak, he interrupted her. "It is important that you understand this now, _I will make you mine _and once I do, I will never let you go." With those parting words, Malfoy stood and handed her wand back to her. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to her forehead before going to his room.

Hermione was too stunned to react. After a moment she jumped up and bolted to her room. She slammed to door shut and warded it with as many wards as she could think. She leaned her back against the door, her heart pounding in her chest. She slowly slid down the door to the floor trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

Malfoy had to be under some sort of spell. He would never want her if he weren't. How could he say he had wanted her for so long and that he would love her if she would let him? Her eyes narrowed, of course his naturally arrogant, sexist, personality was showing through. Belong to him, indeed! Hermione would never belong to anyone, least of all a man. As much as she loved Harry and Ron, she would never want to belong to them. She would want an equal partnership based on love and respect.

No, the only way out of this mess was to help Malfoy, whether he realized he needed her help or not. Maybe she could talk to Zabini, maybe he would know what was going on. She nodded her head to herself after the decision was made. She would wait until she thought Malfoy was asleep and sneak out to try to find some way to get to Zabini. She needed to get to the bottom of all of this. And why in heaven's name had Zabini been paired with Ginny. Perhaps she should talk to the Head Master, maybe the Pairing Hat was having trouble pairing people. It looked as if it hadn't been used in years, maybe it was out of practice. Surely Dumbledore could see the absurdity in all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys! I've gotten several emails asking me if I am going to update or finish my story. The answer is a big ole fat YES!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. The truth is that I have so much going on right now with life that I am a bit overwhelmed. I am also going back to college in January, so I've been planning for that. I've been so tired lately that it's hard to find motivation, but I AM GOING to finish. I will try to have another chapter or two up soon. **

**Thanks for your continued support and interest in my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Pairing Hat- Chapter 4

Author: Ambur

Rating: I'd give this one a PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's notes: So sorry it has taken sooo long to update…things truly have been crazy for me and I also went through a small spell where I could just not get motivated to write. I also want to give a heads up about this story…Hermione is going to give Draco a hard time, I like it when the male character has to pursue and woo the female. I think men don't work hard enough for the woman that they love…she's a treasure so he must behave as if she is one. This story is also going to take a dark turn down the road, but not between our two love birds. Thanks for willing to stick by me even though I haven't updated as quickly as I would like to have.

A HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA'S RAMONA AND LAUREN

* * *

Blaise stared at the tiny witch In front of him. "Granger, it's two a.m, what in the hell are you doing in the middle of the Slytherin boys dormitory?"

"I told her this was a fool's errand, but she wouldn't listen." Pansy said as she covered her mouth to yawn.

"Have you done something to Dra…malfoy?" Hermione asked, annoyed at both Pansy and Blaise.

Blaise's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Have I what? What are you…?" Realization donned on him, a huge wide grin crossing his face. "Think he's off his rocker, do you?"

"Well, is he under a spell or not?" Hermione huffed impatiently.

Blaise snorted in amusement. "No Granger, Draco is not under a spell nor has he gone mental. He's actually quite satisfied with how things have turned out. Now that I think about it, so am I."

Hermione scoffed. "Oh really Zabini, who do you…"

Blaise cut her off, "It's Blaise."

Hermione's brow rose in confusion, "What?"

"I said it's Blaise, my name, Granger, do try and keep up... Draco and I have been mates since we were kids. He's like my brother and when he takes you as his wife, you'll be like my sister, so call me Blaise."

"Are you out of your mind?" She shrieked. Blaise slammed his hand over her mouth and shoved her against her wall, pinning her body with his.

"Be quiet! Do you want to wake everyone up?" He snapped. "Look Hermione…" He began as she tried to pry his hand off her mouth. Blaise laughed. "I don't think so, princess, you have a big habit of talking and never listening."

"Blaise..." Pansy warned.

"What Pans? I'm not going to hurt her. You know as well as I do how bossy she is. Maybe you don't see it, you're just like her, but she is bossy as hell and never listens. Well, she's going to listen now and if I hear a peep of that girl power drivel from you, I'll hold you down too. You're both ridiculously small."

"Hey! I'll…" Pansy's voice trailed when Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. The raven haired witch crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Fine! Say what you're going to say so we can all go back to bed!"

"As I was saying, Hermione, I'm happy with the pairing. Ginny is an awesome girl. She's pretty, smart, funny, and one hell of a Quiddich player. Those are actually my criteria for marriage." He chuckled when the small witch gasped through his hand. "I think we'll do just fine together. And no, I don't think she's a blood traitor. I never believed in that bull shit. Most Slytherins didn't, we were all just in a precarious situation. We could've been killed had we not went along with it. Draco never bought the bull shit his father fed him either. In fact, neither did Luscius. I bet you didn't know that Snape wasn't the only spy for the order, did you? Why don't you ask the head master about the true alliances of the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Parkinson's, and Nott's. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Hermione stared up at Blaise with wide eyes. He couldn't make out what she was saying through his hand.

"Look Hermione, Draco is not under a spell. He likes you. Yes, he's being a bit of a dick about it, acting all Neanderthal, but you aren't exactly making this easy. I know he isn't making it any better either, but that's how he is. You know what an ass he can be. He's a Malfoy and that makes him naturally an arrogant git. The harder you fight him, the more you're going to bring out that side of him. He's just as stubborn as you are. I mean, is this going to be a contest of wills between the two of you or would it be possible for the two of you to behave like mature individuals and have a conversation."

Blaise released her and she sat down on the couch. "This isn't right and you know it Zab…Blaise. It's not right to treat the female students like chattel."

Blaise sighed and sat down beside her. "No, it's not. But it is what it is. I guess the Ministry is just freaking out. We lost so many from the war. There are so many hard feelings and so many who mistrust one another. Maybe this is their way of bringing about healing."

* * *

"I hear congratulations are in order." Lucius Malfoy said to his son.

"How did you know about it already?" Draco asked.

"Serverus, of course. He is rather pleased to have both of the brightest students at Hogwarts in his house now. I'm sure McGonagall about pissed herself eh, when she lost Ms. Granger?"

Draco nodded laughing softly. Lucius paused before speaking. "I hear Pansy was paired with Weasley? How is he treating her?"

Draco scowled. "He's being a bloody ass about it. Believe it or not, Potter is actually the one trying to make her feel welcome. I saw him trying to comfort her in the Great Hall after she was placed in Gryffindor. And of course Hermione isn't letting the Weasel get away with any wrong treatment of Pansy. It's hilarious actually, father, Hermione is like the den mother to those idiots in Gryffindor."

"Yes well, we will see how they fare without her won't we. And how is Ms. Granger taking the news?"

Draco frowned. "Not well. She hates me, just like I thought she would. She even thinks I'm under some sort of spell, can't trust for one second that I might actually like her."

Lucius laughed. "Do you blame her, son"

"No, I guess not."

"Just make sure you don't do anything stupid to make her distrust you even more or anything to frighten her."

Lucius frowned when he saw his son's face. "Draco, what have you done?"

"I may have sort of…spanked her…in the hall and I…"

"You're mumbling Draco, speak clearly. What did you say?"

Draco could feel his face begin to flush and he cleared his throat. "I sort of…I mean it wasn't intentional, but she just made me so mad…"

Lucius sighed. "Really Draco, do stop sputtering, out with it! What have you done this time?"

"I…uh…may have spanked her…in the hall way…"

"You did what?" Lucius said in a growl. "You did what to Ms. Granger?"

"But father, she was acting like a child. She was screaming and kicking. She pulled my hair so hard I nearly dropped her and…"

"Dropped her?"

"I was carrying her to our rooms over my shoulder."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" The feminine voice screeched from behind his father. Draco paled and swallowed hard upon seeing his mother.

"How dare you treat her so? How dare you humiliate her and be so heavy handed with her! Where have you learned such behavior?"

Draco's eyes narrowed as he glared at his father. Lucius had told many stories of how heavy handed his own father had been with his wife. He had told Draco how Narcissa had very little to say about the marriage between the two of them as it was customary for the father to approach a reputable young man and arrange the best marriage possible for his daughter. Lucius had even told Draco about how he had tossed Narcissa over his shoulder once at a Christmas ball, in front of all of their friends and neighbors because she had been dancing with Richard Knott after she had been betrothed to Lucius. He had told Draco how the men at the ball, Lucius's father, Narcissa's father, and even Richard's father had clapped him on the back congratulating him for being a man and taking what was rightfully his, as Narcissa screamed and cried in humiliation.

However, Lucius had also told him how he had held her as she cried once they were outside of the ball and how he had begged her forgiveness for humiliating and hurting her so. It had not been his intention, but he loved her so and he was a jealous young man…hot headed…prone to acting before thinking.

Draco sighed. He wanted to throw this in his father's face to take some of his mother's anger away from him, but he could not hurt his neither of his parents with that painful memory. Nor did he want his father to box his ears when he saw him again. So Draco did the only thing he could think to do, he looked down abashed and hoped his mother would forgive him.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" She finished breathless from her rant that Draco had been paying no attention too.

"Actually I am mother. I didn't want to hurt her…but she just won't listen. She won't rust me at all or give me a chance."

"And you think tossing her about as if she were a doll is going to create trust between the two of you?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"No, mother. It was wrong of me and I will apologize."

Narcissa nodded. "You will apologize to her the first thing in the morning, do you understand me Draco?"

"Yes mother."

"I will owl her and ask her to tea. We have much to discuss and I think the sooner we begin to try and repair the wounds, the better off the Wizarding world will be."

Narcissa glanced at Lucius who gave her a knowing look. "Draco, darling, you must remember that these wounds run deep. They will not be healed simply because the war is no more. It takes time, patience, and kindness to heal these types of wounds. I know that Ms. Granger can be…difficult…but you have chosen her to be your wife someday. You cannot force her to behave a certain way just because it is difficult. She is her own person and you must acknowledge that."

"What if she never loves me?"

"Then it will be her loss, son." Lucius interjected. "But it is HER choice. Both of you must stop behaving like children and try to get to know one another. Did you ever stop and think that it may not be love that you feel fir her, but only infatuation you may decide…"

"I do love her! I have loved her since 3rd year! I know the real Hermione. She's bloody brilliant, brave, strong, kind, generous, and beautiful! I don't need any more time!"

Lucius and Narcissa hid their smiles from their son's sudden impassioned outburst. "Yes Draco dear, but Ms. Granger needs time to get to know you. Now, off to bed you go and remember to apologize to her in the morning. Try talking to her instead of talking at her. That will accomplish nothing as you are both as stubborn as the other one. Good night dear, I love you."

"Goodnight mother, I love you. Good night father."

* * *

Pansy sat down beside Hermione on the couch. "Look, I've been meaning to thank you, for defending me against Ron and being so nice when I've been so horrid to you in the past."

Hermione smiled at her through sleepy eyes, "Ronald was being rude and cruel. I wasn't about to let him treat anyone that way. He wouldn't want to be treated that way, so I expect better of him. So does Harry. And I guess we've all been horrid to one another at some point in time haven't we?"

Pansy smiled warmly. "So should we start over and try our lot at being friends, then?"

Hermione grinned widely, "Sure, why not."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Well if we're all done here with the bloody hallmark moment…yes Granger, I've seen muggle television, and can we go to sleep please?"

"Thought I might find you here." A very masculine and lazy drawl came from behind them all. Hermione didn't have to turn around to recognize that drawl. She could almost sense the smirk on his face.

"Blaise…" Draco nodded in greeting.

"Drrrraaaacccoooo" Blaise said yawning. "Take the little woman back to bed, will you? She's keeping me from blissful sleep."

Hermione stood and stamped her foot, "You both are impossible!" She snapped

Blaise let out a bark of laughter, "Did you seriously just stamp your foot?" He said standing, shaking his head. "Night, mate."

Draco smiled and watched Blaise walk back up the steps to his bed chambers. "Alright ladies, shall I escort you back to your rooms."

It was Pansy's turn to snort in amusement. "As if you were the gentleman. No thanks Draco, I can manage. And try not to be too much of a prick and just maybe you two might make it through term without killing one another." With that, Pansy stood gave Hermione a small hug and walked towards the door, pausing to stand on her tippy toes to kiss Draco's cheek. "Behave please." She whispered before walking out the door and into the darkened hallway.

Draco smiled widely as he watched her disappear into the darkness. He turned back to look at Hermione and his smile fell. She looked tired, confused, and apprehensive. He sighed and help up his hands. "I'm not going to attack you, Hermione. I'm just here to walk you back to our common room."

She nodded and gave him a small smile, which Draco instantly returned with his wide smile. But his joy was short lived as she moved past him quickly and began walking not waiting for him. He sighed again and turned to follow her out, catching up with her easily.

"Did you really think my best mate would help you?" Draco asked amused at how quickly she was walking to try to stay away from him.

"I don't know why you are being so difficult about this, Malfoy. I'm trying to help us both."

Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I don't need your help, Granger. There is nothing wrong with me. What I feel for you is real. Why does that frighten you so?"

"Let go of me." She said weakly.

"No," Draco said pushing her backward against the wall. He held her there firmly, but gently. The silver of his eyes was illuminated by the moonlight, making his gaze even more intense. Hermione swallowed hard and turned away. "I won't let you go until you tell me what you are so afraid of. Why are you afraid of my feelings for you?"

Hermione's eyes widened. It became hard for her to swallow. She felt trapped and overwhelmed by the emotion is his face. Draco sensed her distress. He let her go, but took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…I just…I'm an idiot. Look, I just wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am for how I behaved earlier and how I treated you in the hallway. It was inexcusable to treat you that way. I know it will take more than y words to make it up to you, but I am going to try, I promise. I really want us to become friends and I understand that it is hard for you to trust that, especially when this whole situation has been forced on you. I'm sure it is very difficult for you, for all the female students of Hogwarts. Being male, I can't really understand how you all must be feeling. I can guess confused, angry, and maybe even a little frightened. I certainly do not want to make this more burdensome for you. Let me walk you back to our common room. We both are exhausted and need rest. If you are willing, we can talk tomorrow on how we can work to make this term easier on the both of us."

Hermione stared at Draco, stunned by his words. He looked so sincere and although she tried to fight it, she could not help but believe in his sincerity. She squeezed his hand gently, gave him a small smile, and allowed him to lead her back to their shared rooms.


End file.
